


Stop getting injured we'll run out of supplies

by Queenkitty2929



Series: Secrets of the Forest AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Worried George, cuddly sapnap, forest, injured dream, karl knows medical stuff but don't push it, might make this a series, not important death, scientist, secret village, secrets of the forest au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkitty2929/pseuds/Queenkitty2929
Summary: might change the title in the future.I called this the secrets of the forest au because I might make it a one-shot series so keep a look out for that. enjoy this I wrote it at 2 am the after MCC 11. have a good day to whoever's reading this.
Series: Secrets of the Forest AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Stop getting injured we'll run out of supplies

The sun set on the smoky ground, craters surrounding the once peaceful lands. You could hear water dripping from a broken fountain and the creak of barely hanging on doors. Looking around you would think the world was a war zone when in reality it was simply a testing site. Warrior’s and scientists alike would be here testing out weapons and new discoveries daily. Another day another few yards of land destroyed and as they spent days getting closer to the forest bordering the grounds things began to change. 

The forest was so dense that most explorers had only gotten a few miles in before having to turn back in fear of getting lost. No one really knew how big the forest actually was or what lay inside. On a stormy Tuesday a group of scientists wandered into the testing grounds to test a chemical mixture. Rustling noises go unnoticed with the rain getting faster and faster and the group don’t realize there is another in the clearing until a lightning strike illuminates the surrounding area. The person wasn’t moving, they were leaning against an old broken tree stump twisting an object in their hands. The intern of the group looking intently at the person grabs the attention of the head scientist and points out the strange sighting. The head scientist taking interest in the stranger yells out for them to reveal themselves. The noise makes them shift and turn tilting their head as if puzzled by the scientist’s words. The scientist tries again and the person takes a step towards them, they stay just out of reach of the light and in a strange sounding voice asks their business. One of the other scientists excitedly explains the mixture telling how it will help them clear out room in the forest. The strangers hand twitches slightly at the words but nods and asks if others know about it. The other scientist shakes his head responding no and that it was a secret, the notes on the mixture were in their folders. 

The rain pours down harder and the group starts cleaning up but before they are finished the stranger reaches out and puts a hand on the folder. They were in the light now and the group could see the white mask that adorned their face and their green cloak. The masked person asks where they were going to which the group responds back to the lab. The scientist closest to the exit, the one smart enough not to talk to the stranger, pulls out a knife getting ready for what might happen. The masked person yanks back the folder their way and shoves it into their pocket. The group yells for it back yet it falls on deaf ears. The person turns slightly and runs towards the group and towards the head scientist holding the mixture. Pulling out an axe out of the cloak they slash down cutting the mixture and hand clean off the scientist. Screams ring out from the group, the intern runs for the car followed by the other who told the person about the folder. The scientist with the knife charges silently from behind managing to surprise the person and stabbing them in the side. Turning sharply they bring the axe down on the scientist successfully killing them before tuning back to the other. They kneel down grunting slightly at the stab wound and he tells the head scientist in a low voice “stay out of my forest.”.

He stands and points to the car “leave and you tell people not to come back.” he looks back at him “ever.”. The scientist stands running trying not to trip from the drowsiness caused by blood loss to the car. Jumping in the three drive away and out of sight. The person grabs the mixture and starts walking back to the forest border. They stop when they get to the thick line of trees and place a shaking hand on the stab wound. Their axe drags behind as they walk through the forest following an invisible path. The person walks for what it seems is forever, the blood from the injury starting to seep into the cloak. A shout comes from ahead and there is the sound of fast feet heading towards them. Two people find them and manage to catch them right as they fall. The taller of the two tells the other something but sounds are getting slurred and sight is getting blurrier as the moments pass. Soon they're all walking again and they emerge into what looks like a small village. Others are around and some look towards the three. The masked person hears a faint hold on and can’t quite figure out who said it. The group entered a middle sized house and once inside set them on the couch. Another person runs down the stairs and runs back to grab medical supplies. There is a snapping sound and a voice “Dream? Hey you got to talk to us.” turning to the other man “i think he’s too delirious George.

The shorter of the two sighs “keep trying i’ll go grab him different clothes he’s going to catch a sickness with his soaked clothing.” 

Sapnap looks at his friend who was bleeding, shivering, and muttering about scientists and shakes his head. “What have you gotten into this time… Hello? Dream come on you have to answer.”. He huffs but keeps trying waiting for Karl to come back with medical supplies. Moments later as if he was manifested Karl appears with the first aid bag and kneels down next to the couch. He pulls the cloak up and grabs the knife gently. “I’ll have to pull it out, make sure he doesn’t squirm.”

Sapnap hugs dream from behind keeping him from moving at all while Karl pulls out the knife. Dream bits his lip stopping the scream from coming out of his mouth and blinks things coming into focus and his hearing being not as slurred. “Sapnap?”.

He rubs his friend's arm and smiles “hey there took you awhile to snap out of whatever trance you were in. don’t worry Karl will fix you up and then you can tell us what happened.”

Dream nods and leans his head back onto Sapnaps chest. Karl gets to work with cleaning the wound with disinfectant then pulling out a needle and thread. By this time George comes back down and sits next to them, resting his head on dreams shoulders. Dream hums in recognition and tilts his head down “go ahead Karl better to get it over with.”

Karl nods and gets to work again starting to sew the injury shut. Dream takes a deep breath, his hand finding George’s and holding on tight. He takes his time making sure not to mess up and finally ties off the stitch. Karl then grabs gauze and wraps the wound for extra protection. He gathers the medical supplies back into the bag and goes to put it away only stopping to kiss Dream on the forehead and muttering a quiet apology for the pain. George grabs the new clothes and gives them to him “you should go get changed out of your wet clothes.”

Dream nods and shimmies out of Sapnap’s tight hold and walks upstairs to his room to change. He slides off the cloak and rest of his wet clothes and slips into the new clothes. His hand hovers over his mask before pulling it off knowing he was far too tired to care if others besides his close friends saw his face. He walks back downstairs and the three are waiting for him. He walks to the couch and lays back down with Sapnap spooning him and George sitting with Dream's head in his lap. Karl slides in next to Sapnap and Dream successfully curling into a ball. George runs his finger though Dream’s hair “so what happened?”

He groans “scientist and their stupid chemicals and shit.''. 

Sapnap laughs softly “did you scare them away.”.

“Yeah but as you can see one had a knife so it didn’t go well.”.

Karl pokes his side “ you have to stop getting injured one day i might not be able to fix it.”

George nods “we love you but this has to stop.” 

Dream playfully gasped “you love me?”. His attempt at a joke isn’t received well though as George glares “yes we do love you and it hurts to see you come home injured.”

Sapnap hugs him a bit tighter “just try okay.”

The house falls silent, the three worried friends calm down while their taller friend yawns feeling tired from the night's excitement. Dream mutters a goodnight before falling asleep. The other three smile and settle into the couch for the night knowing there was no way they would be able to fall asleep apart. George says goodnight and Karl and Sapnap say it back and after a while everyone in the household was asleep.

\---------------

Back at the testing ground a black truck pulls up and out steps a person dressed in full black. They walk to the body laying in the clearing and squat next to it. They trace the axe mark and smirk “I’ve got you now, there isn’t a place anywhere on this world you can hide.”

\----------------


End file.
